


Enhanced

by TheWitchOfTheRock



Series: Bright Moon After Dark [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, F/M, Mating, Other, Rut, Teasing, torn clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchOfTheRock/pseuds/TheWitchOfTheRock
Summary: The first rut at Bright Moon, the first Rut with wings, and just on the heels of being properly restored by Adora’s magic!What new sensations will Hordak experience with his new and improved body?
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Series: Bright Moon After Dark [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581892
Comments: 43
Kudos: 224





	Enhanced

Entrapta ushered Shadow Weaver and Adora - both who were a little surprised at the sudden urgency- out of the room, offering up quick thanks before she closed the door. 

“.... the lock.” She said as she closed the door, “Shoot, I forgot to ask Glimmer about a lock, I…” She looked around and started to dig in one of the boxes of scraps that they had next to their work spaces, “I’ll make a lock real quick. It won’t be fancy, but it’ll do.” 

Hordak had gotten out of bed and went over to the mirror. “Perfect.” He muttered, his ears still flushed. He wasn't sure how Entrapta could tell he was going into rut, but he could feel the strange sensitivity running all over his skin. Even the way the fabric of his clothing brushed against him was sending shivers through his spine. 

Was he more sensitive than he had been before? Was that because of the healing?

He got to the mirror, and saw… nothing. He was a little taken aback when he saw the wings sticking up behind him, like a strange reminder of the old collar he used to wear before Entrapta made him new armor, but once he tore his eyes from that, there was nothing to suggest that he was going into rut. He leaned in, and looked carefully at his eyes. As he pulled at his eyelid, he was able to see the purple starting to creep in as the eyes slowly turned from red to blue. 

Still. Entrapta wouldn’t have seen that. He turned to her, “How did you know?” He asked, “That this was happening?”

“Your hair. I noticed last time that your hair starts to puff up a bit before it hits properly. Right in the back, by your neck. Just a few strands sticking up. I wanted to get the others out before it got more obvious.” She flicked down her soldiering mask and started soldering bits of unneeded metal together. 

Hordak reached his hand behind his neck, and gently felt his hair. Even as gentle as it was, it was too much stimulation - almost pain. He quickly pulled his hand away, then touched the hair at the front of his head. 

Nothing. Or at least very little. 

“You should get a bath.” Entrapta said, “Quickly as you can. Get the blood off your wings before you get too sensitive. 

Hordak nodded- his wings were still sticky with blood- and went into the washroom. He didn’t bother with an actual bath - that would probably take too long. He filled Sink with hot water and washed himself as best as he could given the sensitivity. The wings were a problem as they were so sensitive and he had to be so gentle. 

It took longer than he wanted, and he left the bathroom, dressed because he didn’t know how long this would take from the point Entrapta noticed his hair starting to puff up to the point when they got to business, as it were. 

He sighed as he went back into the room. At least Entrapta had an early warning system in place. He walked past the bed, beckoning to Imp as he did. Imp followed him to the balcony, where Hordak opened the door, “Go pester Luk in the kitchen.” He said, “If he asks, give him this - I need Imp fed and occupied while I recover-.... and do not give him ANYTHING more than that!” 

Imp gave a fake salute, then flew off before Hordak closed the door behind him. 

“I don’t think he’d say anything.” Entrapta said. Aside from Entrapta, Imp was the only one who had any inkling of what was happening to him, and Imp had sworn to secrecy. Now if he actually listened to him or not….

Hordak turned back to the bed and sat down. Nothing to do now but wait. He could feel the sensations in him getting stronger as the clothes shifted against him- not enough to really get a reaction out of him, but enough to distract him. 

“This just had to happen today.” He groaned as he lay back on the bed. His new wings dug into his back, causing him to give a little grunt of pain. He sat up, growled and tried to spread his wings. When they refused to spread he had to pull them forward with his hands and lay back with them sprawled out around him. “My luck with this is awful.” 

“I’d say it’s pretty good, actually.” Entrapta said. The lock was finished and she was just attaching it to the door. “You did notice that I said you had to rest, and nobody questioned it but you, right?” She took her mask off with her hair and set it aside as she attached the simple latch lock to the door, “We’re very lucky. Well, no, not lucky. I expected you to go into rut yesterday, if we’re judging by my cycle, but you didn’t show any signs. I figured that because of the pain and the drug, maybe your body would skip it this time. Too much distress, cannot perform reproductive initiative.” She shrugged, “I suppose being healed and restored probably put your hormones in a type of catch-up mode, and pushed you into rut.” 

He was starting to get that restless feeling, like he wanted to move around. He got up quickly, and went to the mirror. Indeed, his hair was starting to puff up properly now, his eyes were purple, and quickly turning blue. He gave a low growl, grateful that he had had a bigger than normal breakfast regardless today- the detox had left him famished and he had eaten a rather large bowl of fruit. 

“Not luck then. “ he muttered as he turned away from the mirror and started pacing, “Just my body reacting to magic and drugs and detox.” He turned to her, “This is starting to set it quickly. I’m grateful you noticed such an early warning of my oncoming..” He hesitated, his ears and face burning, “Instincts. If this had happened when Shadow Weaver and Adora were here, I imagine they’d be concerned about it. They’d think it’s an effect of the healing. They wouldn’t drop it, and -“ 

A puff of hair against his lips to silence him, but his lips had grown sensitive and the simple action sent a jolt through his system, drew a whimper from his throat, and -

He suddenly fell backwards, landing heavily on his newly healed behind. The sudden excitement had caused his wings to - for the first time- spread out of their own accord. They threw him off balance and caused him to fall backwards. 

He cursed loudly in Chilacian, “I hate these things!” He exclaimed. Entrapta scooped him up as she finished with the lock and set him on the bed. Her hair around him, around his body, around his waist, caused him to gasp, his face and ears flushed blue as his thighs rubbed together. 

“You only just got them.” She said, putting her tools away and not watching as she started pulling his dress off, her hair twisting around him, rubbing against his very sensitive skin. “I’m sure you’ll get the hang of them. I meant, when I started learning-“ 

He wasn’t listening anymore. He was, in fact, far more sensitive that he had been before. The idea that maybe the drug killed off some nerve endings closer to the surface of the skin which were now restored managed to enter his head for only a moment before slipping away. He whimpered as her hair pulled the clothes off of him, drawing suppressed whimpers and yelps from as his thighs pressed together helplessly and he leaned forward, clutching at the blankets.

“So I think if you just give it more time..” She trailed off as she turned to look at him, her eyes flicking over his deep blue ears, the flush spreading across his cheeks and over his nose. His eyes were half closed and he was gently biting down on his lower lip as his breathing got heavier. Oddly, the blues on the rest of his body seemed to get darker than they had been before, something that was far more visible now that he was naked. 

Entrapta glided up to him, looking him over, “ooh, increased sensitivity?” She asked as she looked him over. She gently ran a finger over his ear, causing him to let out an undignified squeak. “Ohh, very sensitive.” She grinned, “I like this a lot.” She said. She reached up and gently stroked his now puffed up hair. 

As usual, the effect was mostly instant, but it was far more intense for the poor, squirming Chilacian now. He gasped and gave a guttural moan as his phallus sprang forth, leaving him shuddering and shaking in the aftermath as he gazed at Entrapta with those half closed eyes. 

“Oh wow.” Entrapta mused, “That was… a little more intense than-“

Logical thought escaped him. He was up, grabbed her, and pushed her to the bed. Her eyes widened in surprise as he leaned down and started biting at her neck. He was just able to hold himself back from biting hard enough to draw blood. He’d leave marks. He knew that was bad, that people might ask questions, but at this very moment he didn’t care. All he cared about was that the fabric of her shirt was in the way, between his mouth and the expanse of her neck and shoulders, and that lovely spot just between the two where that angular muscle flexed. He leaned in, grabbed the fabric in his teeth, and tore it, ripping it from the next to the chest window before he went back to his attack on her neck, licking the flexing tendons, nibbling at the skin, causing her to giggle and squeal as her hair puffed up all around her. He shifted so he was kneeling with one knee between her legs so when he licked from the edge of the tendon at her shoulder all the way to the back of her ear, her attempt to press her thighs together was blocked by his knee. Her squeals of delight and low moans were allowed to proceed though. 

The sight of her, eyes closed, mouth open, the sounds she was making was normally so glorious, but they had a stronger effect on him this time. He could smell her arousal more acutely, and it made his member throb as he carefully took his claws and tore off the rest of her now tattered shirt, snapping her bra and letting it fall to the side before drawing his tongue down to caress her erect nipple. He wanted her, yes, but he wanted to enjoy this as well. Everything was more intense, every move she made, evey sound, the scent of the pheromones she was emitting was driving him into a frenzy, throwing him into a mess of passion and bliss and joy, making his heart feel like it was swelling up inside him. He wanted her, but he wanted to enjoy this too for as long as he could manage. 

She reached up as he nibbled gently on her nipple, and started running her hands through his hair. He pressed his face into her, moaning as his legs went weak and he leaned against her, his new wings draping over them like a blanket.

“You’re r-really liking that.” Entrapta managed to gasp now that Hordak was in no state to cause her to squirm and moan, “Don’t you?” 

There was a tease to her voice, a lilt that drove him. Still flushed blue, his ears pinned back as he pushed himself up, shifted back, and pulled at her coveralls. He nearly decided to just tear them off as well but they were easier to remove anyway if he just shifted his knee. However, as he trailed his tongue down her stomach towards her privates, he found himself blocked once more by the lacy purple panties she was wearing. 

They didn’t stand a chance against his teeth. 

His sense of smell was heightened, and he could smell her so close, so wonderfully aroused. He brought his face down to her and breathed in, his breath against her lips causing her to giggle and squirm. She was a little sweaty - perhaps because of all the squirming she had been doing, and her sweat was full of the scent of Entrapta, of pheromones and passion. 

He took a deep breath and tried to pace himself. If he dove right in, he’d reach his climax and he’d have to rest for a little. He didn’t want to rest, he wanted to explore all the new scents he was experiencing, all the little feelings and pleasures that were coursing through him and driving him mad before he had to rest. He forgot entirely that he’d have three days to do this, he wanted it all now!

Still, he paced himself, It was with some effort that he pulled himself away from her soaking lips and pressed kisses and nibbles to the inside of her thighs - that always seemed to draw wonderful noises from her- and gently licked at the crease between her thigh and torso. 

He didn’t know if he could tease her, he didn’t know if he had the control for it this time. He shifted, resisting diving into her slit as he moved his lips over it and went to the other side and licked and nibbled at her other thigh. 

He felt like he was teasing himself if anything! Forcing himself to try to take this slow as her smells and sounds and squirms made him want to press his thighs together, made his healed, slightly bruised bottom wiggle in the air. It was almost more a relief to him than it was for Entrapta when he allowed himself to draw his tongue against her dripping privates. 

Her taste! Why did she taste so good! It made no sense, there was no reason it should and yet, here it was. Later on, he would have the thought that maybe the hormonal exposure to Entrapta over time had affected how he perceived the taste of her, but that thought wouldn’t arrive in his head for days yet. He worked almost frantically at her, lapping her up, his pointed tongue trailing around her, stopping occasionally to move and nibble and suck at her lips, making her giggle and squeal before he continued. 

He normally tried to spell something in her as he worked, but he couldn’t keep an alphabet in his head to do so right now. He seemed to be discoverings instead patterns that got the best noises from her. Shift this way for a moment, twirl, then back to the sweet spot, then away, then back-“ 

Entrapta was a mess, gasping, panting, moaning. She pulled at his hair, causing him to stop suddenly and gasp into her. Her hair wrapped around him, tightening. She pushed his head away from her. 

“Hordak.” She whimpered, “I’m.. Please, I'm so close.” 

That surprised him, and almost tore him away from the need raging through his head. He couldn’t remember if she had ever asked like that before. He panted as he looked at her, her eyes half closed, her mouth open, a little trail of saliva at the corner of her lips. 

No wonder she liked making him so desperate. Seeing her like that was maddening. Glorious. “Beg.” He managed to growl.

She moaned and squirmed beneath him, “Please.” She said again, tightening her hair around him and causing him to whimper, “I need it. I need you. I love you so much.” 

He had no more self control. He shifted back over her and plunged into her. He might have seen her eyes suddenly widen with surprise, or heard her sudden gasp turn into a deep, animal moan, but he was distracted by the intense, overwhelming feeling of pleasure driving through him. He bit onto her neck and that feeling, that electricity coursing through him hit harder than it had before, causing him to cry out with a frenzied, animal like cry as he thrust into her. 

She came first, tightening around him and drawing him to climax right after. His back arched, and his wings spread out properly and fully - knocking something off the table next to the bed as they did. They stayed out like that for a few seconds, shivering and shuddering as the waves of pleasure ran through him until finally he collapsed on top of her, his wings drooped over them. 

Entrapta shifted him to the side, resting his head against her with her puffed up hair. Other than that, she was silent and still panting with her eyes half closed. 

Hordak’s mind started to come back to him as his member receded. His thoughts always came back slowly when he was recharging. He turned slightly and cuddled into Entrapta, holding onto her, one wing draped over her like a blanket. 

“Sorry.” He muttered. 

“... for wha?” Entrapta said, still breathless. 

“I… I think I was more..” He felt his ears burn as he remembered throwing her down and ripping off various pieces of clothing with his teeth, “Aggressive, then normal.” 

“If you had been hurting me, I would have stopped you.” She assured him, “Or said ‘cupcake.’” She turned towards him, cuddling him. “That… that was amazing.” She said, her face deep red, her expression content. “I think I need to get Adora and Shadow Weaver a thank you gift.” She looked up at him, “You felt.. inside me you felt.. just…” Her eyes went wide, her hair poofed, “just WOW.” 

Hordak grinned, shifted so his wings were under him. He lay on his back, and held Entrapta against his chest as his wings struggled to wrap around her. She helped with her hair, and snuggled against him, cocooned in his wings as her hair twisted around his waist and all about him.

A quick nap while he recharged was all he needed in the world right now

———————

Several days later, a bag of clothing was sent to Morgana for repairs. A note on it said, “Sorry, mechanical accident.” 

Morgana sighed as she brought the bag over to the workstation. She didn’t know what she expected, Princess Entrapta and Hordak were far less gentle on their clothing than the other princesses were. At least her repair skills were beyond reproach. She had already fixed up something that got damaged while Hordak was in combat, already fixed a nightgown he had torn up, fixed up singes and burns in coveralls, and worked oil stains out of clothing. 

She dumped the clothes out on her workbench,and stopped. A torn shirt, and a set of purple torn undergarments. She had done enough repairs on clothing for the royalty of Bright Moon that she could tell what was caused by knives, scissors, or in this case, teeth and claws. She let a grin pass over her face as she wordlessly got to work. 

“Good for them.” She muttered as she started her work. She was entirely unbothered by this, just amused that they had felt the need to make an excuse as mundane a a mechanical accident. She wasn’t worried either about being able to fix this up. 

King Micha had done FAR worse to Queen Angella’s clothes. 


End file.
